Jiraiya's new student
by Sylwia Kiley
Summary: when Naruto left with Jiraiya,a certin Hyuuga followed. then Naruto and Jiraiya return after two-and-a-half years with someone who has never seen Konoha, or has she?
1. departure

**_hey ppls! this challenge fed some formerly comatose plot bunnies so here i am with ANOTHER story. i found it on baykurai namikaze's profile. enjoy!_**

Usually if one took the time to check at two am they would find all of the hyuuga household fast asleep, save a few guards. But not the night before the jinchuriki of the kyuubi left Konoha. No, the heir of the clan sat at her desk, writing. She used not a light, but her kekei genkai to see the paper. Her handwriting neat and elegant. Putting down her pen she stood. She went over to her bed which had several scrolls, her pack and her clothes for the next day. She put the scrolls in the pack and sat on the bed. She made a few hand signs and the note she had just written appeared a blank piece of paper, her pack disappeared, and the room looked unchanged from the previous mornings.

…..

"what're you doing? Lets go, Naruto!" shouted the sanin.

"alright, alright!" replied the blond as he ran to catch up. They would be gone fore three years, training. Little did they know that they were followed.

….


	2. sisters & redhaired strangers

_**Here' s the second chappie!**_

Hanabi Hyuuga stopped outside the door to the council room. A branch member announced her.

"Lady Hanabi." he said as he opened the door for her. The ten year old girl held her head high as she entered the room. After she sat before the clan elders and her Father the clan head, an elder spoke.

"You are aware that after your sisters death you are now the only one suited for the position of Heir, are you not?" she glared at the elder. They continued. "You must take the position of Heir. Enough with your _childish_ denial." they were trying to provoke her, childish was something she hadn't been since her sister vanished. Suppressing her rage at the people in front of her, she looked at each except her father with hate. Even to other Hyuugas it was unnerving when she did that. If her sister's eyes were tinted lavender, hers were tinted blue. They reminded people of ice.

"My sister Hinata is not dead. How _dare _you even _suggest_ so, much less _say_ so!" She said, her voice cold. "Her name is not carved into the memorial stone, -" she was cut off be fore she could continue by another elder.

"That is because she was a failure."

"_No_! I spoke to Hokage-sama myself. My sister isn't KIA, or even MIA! She wasn't even _on_ a mission. that's why her name isn't carved into that stone. She is not a failure, you're just _blind_." the elders gasped. It was the most degrading things one could say to a Hyuuga. "She lost her spars with me because she _refused _to hit me. Because she valued _family bonds _over _your_ approval! Until I see either her Hiai-ate or her body I will _never accept that my sister is dead! Nor will I take the title of Heir." _she stood and left. Neither she nor the council members noticed the expression of both hope and pain on her fathers face.

Three figures approached Konoha, the one in the lead was a man with long spiky white hair, behind him were a young man and woman. Had anyone who knew the late Yondaime Hokage seen him for the first time they would have sworn the late Hokage had come back to life. He had vibrant blond hair, cerulean eyes and a Konoha Hitai-ate on his forehead. He wore black shinobi shoes, black pants, a dark orange muscle shirt, and a black jacket. The only female of the group wore her bright red hair waist length. Her sapphire eyes were accented by a blue mandarin collar sleeveless shirt. She wore black knee length shorts, and black shinobi shoes that went up to her knees. The first two were well known in Konoha but the last had never been there or as far as all but the first two knew.

Three years ago she had left the village, her clan, her team, and her friends to follow the blond. When she left her hair had been short, and dark blue, her eyes had been pale lavender, and she never would have worn her current outfit. She knew that if she came back as her old self she would lose what mattered most to her. Her clan would never let her continue to be a shinobi, they would never let her be with the one she loved, they would give her the curse seal and marry her off.

"Hime, you ready?" asked the blond. Glancing at her worriedly.

"yes. It will be good to be home." she replied steadily. Then they were in earshot of the gates. They looked ahead.

Their friends stood at the gate. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were waving. Their teachers, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma. Tsunade, the Hokage. Iruka. All smiling.

" Hey guys!" shouted the blond. "long time no see Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, kaka-sensei." he said when they were closer.

"Welcome back gaki" said Tsunade.

"hey Naruto," said Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto, who's the babe?" asked Kiba.

"Guys, this is Akane Kinan. My fiancé." replied Naruto. The looks on the welcoming party's faces was priceless. Ino and Sakura's jaws were working, Tenten had her hands to her mouth and her eyes twinkled. Chouji, Kiba, Lee, and Gai just stared at the couple. Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Shino, Shikamaru, Kurenai and Neji were wide eyed, their mouths hung down about a foot. Tsunade started crushing her godson in a hug after two seconds of staring. After prying Tsunade off he appeared to notice that some one was missing.

"where's Hinata?" he asked. His face worried. At this everyone except Jiriaya grew somber. It was Tsunade who spoke. Her voice filled with regret.

"in my office. This is going to take some time."

It only took them a few minutes to get there. As soon as the door was closed Naruto looked at Tsunade with a questioning look.

"what happened?" he asked.

"the day after you left we discovered that she was gone. Nobody has seen her since."


	3. a new home, a note, and memories unknown

Naruto's face gained a look of horror, mixed with regret, sorrow, pain, and confusion.

"is anything else known?" he asked quietly. Akane wrapped her arms around him, an attempt at comfort.

"no." the Hokage replied, her face was calm and composed but her eyes were far different.

"I see." his face still holding a disturbed expression.

Akane's was sympathetic, but her eyes to held a different story, one missed by all.

* * *

In the Hyuuga clan holding an untouched room changed for the first time in three years. the release of a jutsu attracted the young would be heiress of the family, it was not the first time she had gone to her missing sisters room, previously for solitude or comfort. after all, after the investigation ended not even Father or Neji had entered. in fact they avoided the room consistently. when she opened the door her heart raced.

the room had changed.

her sisters room was no longer covered in dust. important mementos were not there, a portion of the closet was empty, and the formerly dismissed,blank piece of paper was not blank at all.

it read:

_to who ever is reading this, Father, Hanabi and Neji._

_i, Hinata Hyuuga left of my own choice, i swear this on mother's grave. since you are reading this then i assume that the genjustu seal i learned has faded. i think three years is enough time that these secrets will no longer matter._

_ the items missing i will have taken. if i do ever return, i wonder if you will forgive me? or will you seal me and marry me off? perhaps banish me? i do wonder._

_i also have a few letters to some non-family members, they are under the mattress. names are on the envelopes. please dont bother trying to open them if you are not the addressee, they are blood seals._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

* * *

after they had left the Hokage tower, the couple head out to search or an apartment. hours passed as manager after manager rejected them due to Naruto's status. finally, they came across an ad with a possible solution.

an elderly woman owned a decent sized house, however she was aging, and a large empty house was to much for her to handle. that and since her family had moved out of the village she was alone in the grand place. the ad asked for tenants who were 'willing to help with daily tasks and be respectful.'

Akane and Naruto turned around immediately and set off. the house was located on the other side of the village, so it took a bit longer than the other trips had but the distance from training grounds and Hokage tower as they were between the place Akane and Naruto had been searching and the location of the elderly woman's home.

after a short race they arrived at the house. it was nor a manor, more like a home for a very large family, or a small extended one. the place was old, but still in good shape. Naruto traded a glance with Akane, then they approached and knocked. after a few seconds a soft voice called from inside.

"one moment, please."

a short wait and a frail elderly woman opened the door, she looked up and peered at them.

"Shinobi, eh?" she commented. Akane replied with a polite;

"yes ma'am"

"well, come on in. i don't mind as long as you keep your weapons in your rooms. that and no parties."

she lead them through the house, showing them the available rooms and the others and their rules.

the not to enter her room, and the rest was fine as long as her things were not damaged.

after over an hour of looking around the couple asked to discuss the matter alone for a moment. the woman, smiled and nodded.

after she had left them in the study Naruto looked at Akane.

"so, what do you think?" he asked.

"peaceful,the chores won't be bad, and she was practical and kind at the same time."

"hmm, i do like the rooms and the back may work out, also the place is located quite nicely. i say its a go."

after they signed the contract and paid the first months rent. thte set their bags(really scrolls) down in their respective rooms. and left after a short farewell to thw woman( now known as Maeda Azumi)

as they left, Akane smiled, this was so much better than it had been before she left.

* * *

that night Naruto's mentor Jiraiya stopped by to place seals on their room, blocking intruders and listeners. after he left the two retreated to Naruto's room.

"How are you holding up, Hime?" he asked.

'Akane replied softly.

"it is strange, people I know looking at me with no recognition. that and the slight distrust of an"outsider." especially on family."

"well, maybe some day huh?"

"yes, maybe"

* * *

across town a brown haired teen sat on her elder sisters empty bed and cried over a crinkled scrap of paper.


End file.
